Miriam Gets Toasty
by Original Seminator
Summary: Ya yeet


Fanfic series 2

Version 17 (Rated M)

It was a calm night at Avengers Tower and Steve was finishing up some reports for Fury. Bruce and Barton were in the lab. Natasha was out partying with the girls and Stark was bored. So he decides that he and the guys should go out for the night. He asks Barton and Bruce and they agree. He was now on his way up to Steve's floor to ask him. He walks to his room and shouts, "come on Spangles. You need a break from all these reports." Steve looks up at him, "but they're important Tony. Fury wants them done in two days." Stark pleads, "ugh seriously Cap, just come out with me and the guys. We'll go to that burger place up in time square." Steve now losing his patients, "OK fine I'll come." So Steve, Stark, Bruce and Barton walk out of the tower and down to the burger place in time square.

When they get there Stark smiles at the waiter, "table for four." Waiter smiles, "yeah sure follow me." They all sit down, Stark and Barton were sat on one side and Bruce and Steve were on the other side. The waiter gives them the menus, "here's your menus. Your waiter will be along shortly." He then walks off and Steve puts his head in his hands and Barton looks to him, "cheer up Steve." He looks up, "I can't Clint. I've just broke up with Sharon and I've got a load of reports that need to be finished." Bruce looks to him, "just enjoy yourself Steve. Worry about the reports later and stuff Sharon. You can do so much better than her." A waitress (Miriam) skates up to them on rollerblades and smiles, "good evening I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I start to you off with some drinks." Steve looks to her, "I'll just have a Pepsi please ma'am." Miriam looks to Bruce and he smiles, "I'll have the same." She then turns to Barton and he smiles, "a pint of bud light beer." She smiles and looks to Stark, "and for you sir." Stark looks to her, "vodka and coke." She smiles, "alright I'll get those for you and I'll be back to take your order." She skates off.

Stark immediately says, "holy s*t that waitress was hot." Barton agrees with him, "yeah she was. You could have someone like her Steve. She's attractive, nice."

Steve looks up and sighs, "yeah she was alright I suppose but I don't have time for girls at the moment." Stark shouts, "bulls*t that's a lie. You wanna get a girl and settle down. You will wanna f*k her, then marry her and then have a load of kids." Steve now going red, "oh shut up." Miriam then skates back, "so that's two Pepsi. A bud light and a vodka and coke. Can I get you anything else." Bruce points to the menu, "I'll have the bacon burger with sweet potato fries." Stark looks to her, "the vegan burger with onion rings." Barton smiles, "err.. I'll have the smokehouse burger." Miriam then looks to Steve and smiles, "and for you sir." Steve just said the first thing that came to his mind and whispers, "you." Miriam looks to him confused , "excuse me what was that. I didn't hear you." He looks up, "oh sorry I went off in a daydream. I have the cheese burger and fries." She smiles, "OK I'll be right back." She skates off to the kitchen and Barton looks to Steve, "what the heck was that Steve. Did you seriously just say you." Steve glares at him, "yeah I did big deal." Stark smiles, "you wanna bang that waitress don't you." Steve glares at Stark, "oh grow up Tony."

Twenty minutes later and Miriam skates back and hands them their meals, "your burgers gents." Steve puts his coat over his lap and Bruce looks to him, "you ok Steve what's with the coat over you." He shakes his head and Barton smiles, "have you got what I think you've got." Stark laughs, "miss I think you better leave us quick. Our friend here has an erection and is totally into you. You might wanna go before he makes his move." Miriam smiles, "don't worry I'm going through similar feelings. You see when a girl is really into a guy. Their breasts start to get larger and then you'll find that the girl is in bed with you having sex. Well anyway I'll leave you be. I'll check on you later." Stark now pretty taken back, "she's as bad as me. I should totally date her and I wonder who she was referring to." Barton shrugs, "dunno probably Steve. All the girls go for him." Bruce bites into his burger, "well I..." He was then interrupted when they heard an argument coming from the back of the restaurant. Miriam shouts, "damn you Matt. What was that for." Matt folds his arms, "sorry babe but I just saw you flirting with those guys." Miriam points at him, "I can flirt with whoever the hell I want and I'm not your girlfriend anymore. After I saw you with that blonde b* Jane. Well you could imagine what I'd feel." He puts his hand on her arm, "oh come on Miriam. That was nothing." She shakes her head, "sorry Matt but I'm breaking up with you. I can't live like this when I know that you are cheating on me."

She skates back to Stark and the others and smiles, "is everything ok. Can I get you anything." Steve looks to her, "everything is fine ma'am and may I ask if you're ok. We saw you arguing with someone." She smiles, "yeah I'm fine thanks doll. It's just I'm going through a breakup with my boyfriend. It's a little heartbreaking but I figured what the hell." Stark shouts, "I'll have another vodka and coke." She smiles and leans onto the table and whispers, "sure and just for you because I'm like really into you guys. I'll get you any dessert on the house." Stark picks up the menu, "treacle tart and custard." Barton looks up, "err... I'll have chocolate sponge and chocolate sauce." Bruce smiles, "apple pie and ice cream." Miriam then turns to Steve and smiles, "and for you handsome." He blushes and smiles, "nothing for me thanks." She giggles and skates off, "OK I'll be right back." Stark smiles, "I like her. She's my type. Hot, beautiful, rebel." Steve looks up, "don't get your hopes up Tony. She's not that into you." Stark shouts, "I knew it. You have the hots for her." Steve glares at him and ten minutes later Miriam skates to them, "your desserts." Stark looks to her, "miss. My friend Steve is really into you and he would like me to ask if you could go out on a date with him." Steve shouts, "Tony what the hell." Miriam giggles, "well I clock out ten. So if you boys can wait for another hour. I'll go out with you and buy you all drink." She then skates off and Steve sighs, "she's so amazing." Stark smiles, "ooh. Someone's in love." He nods, "I think I've found my perfect girl."

A hour later and Miriam then comes back and she didn't have her rollerblades on, "hey boys are we ready to get going." Barton smiles at her, "yeah sure." Matt then walks to the table and folds his arms, "Miriam are you flirting with those guys again." Miriam turns around and shouts, "f*k you Matt. I'm done with you. So just stop bothering me. Go and bang Jane and leave me be." He looks to her and puts his hand on her arm, "but babe please." She smacks him, "I said enough." Miriam walks off with Stark and the others and they walk out of the restaurant and up to a local bar. When they get there they sit down at one of the tables and Miriam smiles, "so drinks on me. What do you all want." Stark looks to her, " two pints of vodka and coke, a bud light and whatever Steve wants." Miriam smiles and looks to Steve, "do you want anything." He looks up to her and he really wanted to say I want you but he thought that wouldn't sound right. So he smiles, "I'll have what ever you're having." She smiles and walks to the bar, "hey doll, can I have two vodka and cokes, a bud light and two Venice vodka and absinthe punch please." The bartender gives her the drinks and she walks back to Stark and the others, " here we go boys. So anyway what are your names cos I swear I've seen you all before." Stark smiles, "I'm Anthony Stark, this is Clinton Barton, Robert Banner and Steven Rogers." She smiles, "hi I'm Miriam Romanov." Steve takes a sip of his red coloured drink and he pulls a funny face, "f*ki


End file.
